Alternate Halo StoryChapter 2
by windjackel
Summary: The second chapter of The alternate halo story


Chapter 2

The Secret

"What!" Chief yelled

Chief had just crashed on a dark planet surrounded by people and one is named Amy. He had just freed a guy named Billy from an alien race called the Covenant. But in the process destroyed the race along with their planet, the Ring.

" Yes, you're on Alpha Centauri 8 and the year is 5978 A.D.," said a voice then a man appeared with minor injuries to his body.

"Let's get you inside before…" but an eerie shrike that came from the right interrupted Amy.

Quickly everyone started to run towards a building to his left. Chief was close behind them. As they were close to the building chief could see that it was in need of repair. The walls blasted by bullets, rebar was sticking out and the walls were black in some parts. The doors opened and the inside was as bad as the outside. The floors were burned and had several holes in it.

The group ran further into the building and into a small clear room. Thos room was a fall out shelter incase of an attack. After the man with the injuries touched a screen the entire room closed down.

"Who are you?" asked a little girl

"I am Master Chief, Earth's most elite warrior. Sadly all those who were trained with me were killed in World War 3." Chief answered strongly

"Earth did not have a World War 3 and no such person trained "Master Chiefs"." Amy said

"Isn't Earth destroyed? Aren't we all living space? Didn't the ring world Halo get destroyed?" franticly spat out Chief

"No, Earth did not get destroyed, the ring world Halo was never found and doesn't exists." The man with injuries replied

" I must have gone into a future where Earth did not get destroyed and I don't exist." Chief whispered to himself

Chief and Amy talked about what happened to Earth in each of their own times. Amy was the most courageous woman Chief had ever met. She had battled an Alien menace that if has major contact with human kind; the human race will be eliminated. She had battled it on her research ship when they picked up a distress signal from the planet they were on now. But this time a group of marines were sent with her including a new android. When chief had landed they already lost 5 people from the aliens: 4 marines and a businessman.

"Wow! What an amazing time you come from. The scientists were able to tell Earth's finale." Amy was amazed

" After the final war and they got every one off I got lost…" Chief was cut off when an alarm went off

" Follow me!" Amy screeched

Shotgun in hand chief ran after Amy. They ran towards a dark hallway, he was able to see two figures. They were in a pouncing position.

"Watch for their blood, its acid." Amy yelled

She started to shoot rapidly at the creatures, Chief followed suit. When the array of bullets hit the creatures they shattered and acid blood sprayed all over the walls. Steam rose from the walls and pieces left of the body.

Chief started to walk down the hallway and was intrigued what was on the door. A picture of him! He was holding a gun with panel in his hand. He was walking into a door of some sort, but before he could investigate further Ripley called him over.

"Hey, Chief! I think you might like this."

Running down the hallway and towards the voice, Chief was still thinking of the weird door, how it he had been able to see it through the dark hallway.

When Chief reached Amy he saw behind her a room full of ammunition. On the walls were shotguns, grenades, rocket launchers and machine guns. Chief took a few grenades and a dozen or so shotgun shells.

Amy took a few machine gun rounds and a few grenades.

They walked back to the clear room and went to bed. Chief could not stop thinking of the door. His curiosity was overwhelming. It was like the door was beckoning him to see what was inside. Heaving him self off the bed, Chief grabbed some equipment and headed out the door.

Chief ran down to the dark hallway. He stopped at the beginning of the hallway, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and saw Amy.

"I couldn't let you go alone." Amy whispered

They walked down the hallway and reached a golden door at the end.

How strange! Chief thought

Ripley pushed open the door and inside was a humungous room covered in gold. Etched in the wall were cravings of people and things. (Unknown to chief they are prophecies.)

" Wow! I could get a lot of dough from these!" Chief remarked

" Ya! I could buy those new guns I wanted." Amy replied

They looked at the pictures and saw some pretty interesting carvings. But the one that interested Chief the most was one that had him on it! Chief started to study the carving like it minuets before a test. On the wall was picture that looked like this:

The last panel was scratched, the ending was unclear. But chief did not care.

Amy was still looking when she saw a black thing move across the floor. Looking at the ceiling, Amy saw more black things come out, terror swept through her. Rapidly the bullets came from her machine gun. Chief looked around and saw he had only minuets to do what he had to do.

Franticly he grabbed a chisel from a pack he had from way back on Earth. Only to lose the hammer to a fight on the ring. Butting the chisel with the butt of his gun, Chief worked hastily to get the work of art out of the wall. Chipping the gold around the panel caused some damage to other panels but no damage to the panel itself.

Running low on bullets, Amy turned to one last option. She reached for chiefs belt and took two grenades. Pulled the pins and through them to two different locations in the room.

" Hurry up! This place is gonna blow!" Amy yelled

Chief rushed to finish getting the panel out of the wall. Knowing that any second the grenades could explode. Finally the panel slide out. With a creek an ancient door opened from behind knocking down panels.

Chief and Amy ran through the door and closing it behind them. Shortly after the door was closed there was a muffled explosion. Acid seeped through the wooden door. Darkness consumed the passage and only a faint light could be seen at the other end. Further they went in, the bigger the light got. Chief could only hope to get to the light soon. Amy was close behind him when she felt a tug at her feet. She yelped.

" What is it?" Chief yelled back

Attached at Amy's feet was a human survivor of what is left of the colony. He was skinny and very tired. It looked like at any time he would croak.

" Don't shoot! I'm here to help, I've been following you since you entered the passage of prophecies." Whispered the small, skinny man

" What in hell is the passage of prophecies?" remarked Chief

" Why it is the only place you can understand the panels on the outside. It is where you can live without food or water. I've been here for over two thousand years and I'm only twenty-eight." Replied the man

" Well if what your saying is true, then you can understand this last panel." Chief said he then pulled out a flashlight and showed the man.

" No, No, No. I can't read this! This is something you must find out for yourself. One thing I can tell you is when you find out what the last picture is you'll already have done that. You must want to get to the light. I'll take you, there hold on." After that there was a noise and they were boosted towards the light.

They arrived at the light 1/3 the time it would of took to walk. Chief looked back and saw they had ridden on a rocket board. The room that they had entered had massive metallic walls and a big door used in hangers blocking the exit. In the middle was a jet used for deep space probing. It was a one seater.

" Welcome to ship central, the only place on the planet that is in outer space." The man announced

" We're in space! How did the tunnel lead here?" Chief asked

" I don't know but it seems the light is a portal." The man answered

A roar erupted and broke the harmony in the room. The ship was shred to pieces by a huge clawed hand that was black.

" Oh damn, it's the queen alien!" Amy yelled

Suddenly gunfire broke out from the left. There were the marines. They had taken a ship from the surface. The queen reached for them but stopped in mid grab and swung her arm into the door protecting them from space. Everybody except chief held onto what ever. The air was being sucked away and along with it was chief. His body was hurled into space. Flying and flying through space had tired out Chief, he blacked out.

Chief awoke later on another planet, hurting allover, he could not get up. His bones never hurt so much. He was sure he had broken one leg and disconnected his arms. Chief laid there and waited for night so his pain would be dealt with. The cool air would help ease the pain.

Just then a peasant walked by and saw chief lying there. The peasant picked up Chief and carried him to a hospital. There Chief stayed for a few days not knowing the danger ahead…


End file.
